


The Painting

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Artist Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Painting, Patronus, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco locks himself in his art studio on the day of their second anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another small ficlet based on random prompts from [bleep0bleep's prompt generator](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts). It seems to be the only way to make me write lately. So send me Drarry prompts in the comments, people.

Harry knocked on the door to Draco’s art studio. Draco had locked himself in it once again, claiming he had to finish an urgent commission. They had been together for two years and Harry had gotten to Draco’s spontaneous bursts of creativity and his following disappearance but today was the date of their anniversary and Harry wouldn’t stand for Draco spending hours in the smallest room in their flat surrounded by his paintings.

To his surprise Draco opened the door just as Harry wanted to knock the second time and instead of a disapproving frown Draco wore a wide smile alongside a few streaks and dots of colour on his face.

“I finished it just in time,” Draco told him, confusing Harry.

Before he could voice his confusion, though, Draco pulled him into a kiss, not caring that his hands were still partly covered in wet paint and thus covering Harry’s cheeks and parts of his hair in paint as well.

“Wait here a second,” Draco said after their kiss and placed his two cleanest fingers on Harry’s chest. He pulled them away again a second later and went back into his studio.

Harry had barely had time to blink when Draco stood in front of him again, now holding a thick sheet of paper, probably the commission he had talked about earlier.

“Happy second anniversary,” Draco said with a hesitant smile and handed Harry the painting.

Harry looked at the painting and a wide smile spread on his face. So Draco hadn’t forgotten their anniversary after all. He had just used the excuse of a commission to finish his present in time.

The painting was truly breathtakingly beautiful. It depicted Harry and Draco, or more accurately their silhouettes, in a forest clearing where they were conjuring their Patroni. Harry remembered the first time Draco had achieved conjuring his Patronus after a month of Harry’s tutoring, how the stag had sprung from Draco’s wand and started to tease and play with Harry’s own stag Patronus. Draco’s stag was bigger than Harry’s though not by much and had impressive antlers and Harry was more than glad it wasn’t an exact copy of his. He still remembered Snape’s doe Patronus and he never wanted someone to be as obsessed with him as Snape was with his mother. That was just creepy. Incidentally that day had also been the day of their first kiss and the start of their relationship. Draco had blushed furiously when he had figured out what it meant for him to have a stag Patronus and Harry had given his insecurities no chance to develop by simply pulling him into a kiss. Draco had kissed him back after a second spent in shock and from that day on they had been together, still bantering and fighting but also kissing and eventually having, as Draco liked to dub it, The World’s Best Sex.

“Harry?” Draco asked and the worry in his voice pulled Harry from his memories. He lifted his gaze from the painting to look at Draco, still smiling.

“Thank you, love,” he said and delighted when a small smile appeared on Draco’s face. “It’s perfect. I love it.”

Careful not to crinkle the painting Harry pulled Draco into another kiss, showing Draco just how much he cherished the painting and the memories it evoked.


End file.
